1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of material conveying systems, and more particularly to conveying systems using multiple augers.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse material conveying systems. While most prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical material conveying system that provides both speed and accuracy in conveying a predetermined amount of an ingredient.
When conveying ingredients, a common problem is delivering large amounts of ingredients in a short period of time with maximum accuracy. A large diameter screw conveyor by itself may achieve desired flow rates, but not desired accuracy. A small diameter auger will have very slow flow rates but will maximize accuracy.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved concentric auger feeder material conveying system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.